


Father kahn or master kahn

by Sasori13



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: Labyrinth is the offspring of Shao Kahn after having his way with one of the slaves to carry out his legacy he disregards the female not wanting another kitsna assuming reptile failing leaving him starving would eat the infant.





	1. Chapter 1

After the abandonment of his adoptive daughter Kahn wanted children from his bloodline to complete his lineage. He would take one of the female servants and seduce them,which ever gave him a child he would reward deeply. Scarlet was one of the youngest servants Kahn he had, her age was about 27 and she had the body that resembled Queen Sindel. "Noob-Saibot fetch me Scarlet from her chambers!" Noob bowed as he thought " I grow tired of this pleasure making scheme!" Noob saibot unlocked the door as the girls woke "Scarlet!" She jumped from her name being called "The emperor requires your body!" Noob stood "You are the lucky woman to bear him a child!"

Scarlet bowed and followed Noob down the hall the daily routine would be if he liked it he'd continued if not they were passed around like meat. Noob felt being dead his body never required love from another; Scorpion had his faithfulness to his long dead wife the others Noob knew nothing about. He opened the door and present her to the emperor their Kahn would smiled and wave off Noob for the two to get started. Noob and the other warriors could hear the two, From the undead man’ Ears scarlet seems to not enjoy it was much as kahn did as at times she came out with bruises than other times he had to carry her out , but she was to grin and take it.Mileena would walk up Noob and try groping him as she would smiled to him "Let's do what father's doing!" the Dark Entity Would grab her "Please your nothing but a parasite go find another dead soul I'm not amused!" Next she would try Baraka and Noob Saibot did not want to think about them together .

A couple months passed and the news of a child was heard from Kahn's shadow priest "Congrads she bear twins a boy and a girl!" This was not what Kahn wanted "I wanted just a boy to carry my name to the empire he would conquer with me when they arrive, I will cast the girl away reptile eat her!" Nine months had passed and the two were born the boy came out first as a healthy child soon the other child made her way out healthy as well. Kahn held his son proudly as Scarlet smiled at the two "What about your daughter?" He looked at Noob holding the girl "That thing she seems to take a fondess to him; however, Noob is not the nursing type throw it away!" a shadow priest ripped the child from Noob's arm and disappeared.

The priest did what the emperor said and sat her near the saurian prisoner "lunch time be proud the emperor showing mercy" reptile hissed causing the man to vanish as the child cried "Poor human thrown away like garbage!" Reptile picked up the infant "there!there!" He hissed "don't cry, I don't eat infants" he smiled . in the castle the emperor held his son as the priest appeared "She is gone what happen to the child barer?" Kahn looked up smiling "We had different views for our daughter and she is in the krpyt with the other humans who defied me!" two Years had passed and the boy he named Kalma ran around but was mostly mocking what his father did and knew the rules everyone had to follow he looked at his father "Can I tell learn combat style of fighting?" Kahn smiled "You hear him he wants to fight like his dad!" Noob was the one who had to train the boy But Noob had to know if he breaks or kill the boy Kahn would put him back in the spectre realm and wondered about the sister he would never know.

Reptile's release

The guards allowed reptile's freedoms as he assumed the child would take role as a new servant giving her the name Labyrinth, she stared not wanting to be a servant as reptile was summoned to the throne room. He stared at Labyrinth "keep your mask on and listen"

She nod "yes father"

Reptile hurried along as Labyrinth went along with the other servants as she passed the training hall she caught a glimpse of noob saibot fighting what looked like himself. To her it looked strange putting down her cleaning equipment she mimicked what she could using his battle cry not realizing the room echoed, causing the dark warrior to stop making no effort his shadow warrior appears behind as she collided with him looking up scared " I'll go back to work i was just"

The warrior did not speak but grabbed the shaken child teleporting her to noob, "you were being nosey as a child are" he squats "i know you, don't I?" She shook her head "um no sir I am just a servant an a pest" reptile appeared "Labyrinth I told you to act like a servant, children do as they are told" she stared "sorry father i was curious" noob stared "father? She looks nothing like your kind lizard" reptile stared "go do your job" he pats her along watching her leave. "It's because kahn wanted me to eat her as an infant, I don't eat kids, that is baraka forte not mines."

Noob saibot stared "that child is Kahn's I was there he did not want her, I doubt he will be thrill she's alive. I will play the role and watch over her while she work as well train her in the shadows, perhaps she will earn her freedom" reptile nods


	2. Labyrinth

Labyrinth’s first memory was the day she met her father, he told her at times it was not easy to raise her in the dungeon and a servant off duty supply her breast since he was unable to she would show him how to hold her and in the most ways to ease his own mind what to do when she wets herself or poop. The servant who was in charge with changing kalma’s would supply diapers from labyrinth. Now that labyrinth was a bit older to work even if she was smaller than the other women. Reptile was always close to her.  
When she was done she remembered every inch of the castle and find reptile’s chambers and he find her curled near him “I don’t want to sleep with the servants father I’m afraid of the large man that comes in sometimes or the shadow man who pull a girl that’s crying and she’s never heard from again” reptile sits up “I promise with my life I’ll protect you from him. He will never touch you..ever” She stared at his reptilian eyes as he stroked her hair “father where’s my mother?” He stared and sighed “you were given to me I assume she was gone but I promise to raise you” she stared “I wish I looked like you” he smiled “no I am hideous creature stupid at times” she stared “your are the best dad ever and the coolest any girl would love” she leaned rubbing noses with him “ah you remember saurian greetings” she fell asleep as reptile slept on top on the blanket as morning rose he woke “ah wake up you can’t keep emperor kahn waiting he’ll kill you” he grabbed her running her bath water the proceeded washing her, as she stood he took the bucket of water and dumped it over her head than began drying her “put on yiur tunic while i bath young girls keep eyes close and toward the door, now turn” he undressed he began washing himself dumbing water on himself “oh cold” drying himself off “ok dear lets see how you did” she turned he smiled, “good girl lets fix that hair and clean the teeth” the two were done as he ran out with her “you be good she turned “love you dad” he smiled “love you as well” going to the emperor daily rants luckily he was to late. Labyrinth was on her way with a bucket of water her usual route as she peaked in seeing Noob Saibot teach kalma how to block an in coming attack “boy you are not paying attention and being the emperor son means nothing if you can’t defend yourself!” Kalma snarled “it does and my father could have them executed” he sighed “what would happen if they are invisible?” He stared “no creature can do..” just as tried finished his sentence reptile appeared out of thin air kicking him “expect the unknown boy my people are known for this ability” kalma fell on the ground angry “my father will have you skin lizard” noob was annoyed by his arrogance as he pushed reptile, labyrinth ran slapping kalma with the serving tray hissing at him “you leave him alone stupid boy!” Noob’s shadow grabbed her as she kicked in the air “let go I’m not scared of him!” Than Shao Kahn enter “what is going on in here?” Reptile and Noob Saibot both bowed as kalma stared pointing “that servant hit me i was training and she attacked me for hitting the lizard man!” Kahn walked up to labyrinth bold girl but you best be made example of child” Punching her in the face “he is your master and out rank you do not forget that pest next time I’ll have him kill you girl” reptile stared “emperor she is my daughter please don’t kill her she is all have in this realm i beg of you she was just protecting her father it is all” kahn stared than laughed “what woman had mercy enough to give you a kid huh? Syzoth?” The shadow dropped labyrinth as he picked her up cradling the hurt girl kalma laughed as Noob Saibot stared not impressed waiting for kahn to leave “kalma you have lots to learn boy when a mere girl has bigger balls than you it’s a sign of weakness” Kalma stared at her angry “than she will be sent to work the flesh pits” reptile stared “no i will not allow it” Kalma stared “i am the son of kahn i say she works without a meal” reptile stared hissing as noob stopped him he is in his right” syzoth walked to labyrinth as she teared “I don’t want to father please don’t make me go” he held her “I know” syzoth wiped her tears “for me you are a sauria. On the outside you are human but inside you will always be my little girl and don’t let anyone kahn or whomever tell you differently understand” she nod 


	3. The new servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a servant won’t be easy but one day she will be free

Labyrinth hated the tunic she was forced to wear, kahn issued onxe she becomes of age she will be in better attire “whatever that meant” she thought when passing the hall she saw her father training or standing in on kahn’s lectures for the upcoming tournament. As she walked she heard the sound of fighting peaking in it was noob saibot training kahn’s son kalma carrying a broom she mimicked whwt she saw timing each hit, until she backed up as kalma laughed. Labyrinth did not realize they stopped “noob look at the pittiful Servant” noob using his shadow warrior snuck a kick “kalma you best stay focus” he stared scowling “i bet I could beat her..hey!pest come and fight me!” Noob Saibot glared annoyed he was task with training him Labyrinth walked in slowly “yes sir” she stood kalma began using a series of blows as she hit the ground “isn’t your dad that lizard man filthy animal he’s weak!” Labyrinth watches him celebrate as she felt her blood boil “ he’s not weak” she charged slamming into him as he hit the ground she straddled him and began to punch him over, and over angry as his nose bleed she was about to hit him with both fist until noob grabbed her “enough kalma you lack focus especially in this fight a servant girl defeated you go i want twenty laps in the dojo your father built for you and don’t piss off the naknadan they already say you are annoying” Kalma left angry as Labyrinth rage formed into tears Noob Saibot stared at her “you aren’t bad and...” he looked at her “your eyes are familiar” just than reptile ran “Labyrinth are you hurt i saw kalma mutte4 of my chiod is a monster” she jumped out of noob’s arm and into him “sorry father! He..he called you weak and a lizard man..i don’t want anyone speaking ill of my father” reptile touched head with her “let others talk it doesn’t offend me sweetheart, I don’t want kahn killing you for touching or harming the prince” she stared as reptile smiled “kahn will need his floors swept try not to make eye contact with him unless asked” she nods “yes father” running off Noob Saibot stared “tell syzoth was that the child kahn fed to you?” He nod “yes but I didn’t know it was his kid just that i got a snack” noob stared “well the emperor will not be happy with this” reptile turned “she is my daughter and I will protect her from his rage” Labyrinth entered and began sweeping staring at a naknadan on the floor shackled, Labyrinth walked to him “are you ok?” He looked up “I accidentally burnt the master’s back water didn’t mean to” he cried “water is being punished to sit here and starve till master is happy “ she stared “that’s mean” kahn walked in “i guess water will have a playmate what are you doing brat?” Labyrinth stood “i was worried for him” kahn now close grabbed her “you should be worried for me this worm tried to kill me i ought to kill him” the naknadan named water looks up “no master water sorry” labyrinth struggles “he’’s scared don’t hurt him cause he made one mistake” kahn annoyed slapped her “you raise your voice to me child I should have both of you beaten” water stated afraid “gruards!” Four men ran in bowing “take this brat and the naknadan to the dungeon and beat them if you have to” the guards did as told. The dungeon Water looked down his face bruised as labyrinth laid beaten as well another naknadsn ran in “brother why did you speak out of line?” Water stared “I wanted to tell him I didn’t mean to Kollector” the naknadan shook “she saved me from almost joining our older brother in the after life” the Kollector looks around pulling food amd water “take this quickly” water nod doing as he’s told watching his brother leave walking over “hey for you” he broke a piece “eat quickly or we die” she took it after both finished eating and drinking labyrinth was cold as water stared “come close” she crawled “thank you” she muttered softly water smiled “you saved me i thank you” Guards had fun with both “go on six armed pest do her” one yelled as water hissed “no filthy worms” reptile was making his rounds “where is labyrinth?” Asking a servant “i heard in the cell” reptile ran “oh no” as reptile slipped in he hissed at the guard “get away from my child!” The guards laughed walking back to their post. Reptile open the cell “labyrinth what happened?” She looks down “water here was thirsty so I thought it would not be fair and the emperor was a dick so he put us here” reptile sighed “I’ll try to free you” Labyrinth stared “I’m sorry dad water needs you as well the guards will hurt him Just than kahn walked in “syzoth this brat is your kin?” He turned “yes milord she is young and don’t mean what she do sire” kahn laughed “what woman laid down with you or is it a defense mechanism your people have to belong? Look human!” Labyrinth stared angry muttering “tiny dick insect” kahn turned as syzoth stared “l..Labyrinth no”m kahn looked to his guard “open the door” they did as commanded. The massive man walked in grabbing her and began to beat her. Water cried out “please milord don’t hurt her” he kneeled as syzoth cried as well “sirelet her breathe she’s my only child, I can’t live without her” kahn sick of the whining threw the girl “than she will endure harsh labor with the naknadans” blood covered Labyrinth’s mouth as kahn walked away syzoth ran in holding her stroking her face as a servant went to get a cloth “I’m hear sweetie” the servant handed syzoth the bucket of water and a rag as he cleaned her face her jaw swollen as she held on to her father crying , kahn’ Guards smiled “oh she and the six armed freak starts tomorrow and she is not to leave this cell” syzoth looks up I’ll stay here until she is better a child needs their parent” the guard shrugs “if Kahn needs me I’ll come “ 


End file.
